Super Soldier
by jackreaper
Summary: Superboy quit the young justice team and joined the U.S. Army. Two years after he quit, Raven joins the team. Superboy will eventually make his way back to the team and then the real fun starts. This is a pairing of two of my favorite characters of all time, Superboy and Raven. There will also be romance between other characters. Rated M for later chapters. Please review.
1. Introduction

Somewhere deep in the desert of a far off country, rested an ex-superhero in a U.S. Army uniform. Conner Kent aka Superboy laid up against the tire of his squads parked humvee, hiding from the sun in the vehicles shadow. He mumbled slightly as he dreamt of old battles that he experienced during his time as a up coming hero.

"Kent! Wake up Kent!" Called out a voice bringing the young dark haired soldier out of his dream world. He looked up to see his squads leader, Sergeant Smith, standing above him hooking his helmet back on. "Orders just came in, throw your gear on and hop on the 50 cal. we are moving out soon."

"Roger that, sergeant!" Conner said as he jumped to his feet, grabbing his helmet off the cab of the tactical vehicle behind him. He opened the door and proceeded to climb into the gunner's turret. Putting on his helmet he reached down and grabbed a fresh box of ammo and began to load that weapon. Not long after the other four soldiers assigned to his team climbed in.

"Alright listen up," Said Sergeant Smith, from the back left passenger seat. "We just got Intel from the higher ups that a small village thirty miles east of here has been suspected of being taken over by enemy troops recently. We are to take a small convoy to check it out and our team has the pleasure of being the lead vehicle in said convoy. Lucky us huh!." The other four soldiers, including Conner, chucked at the remark.

"We're all set, get this convoy moving." Came a voice over the radio between the driver and the front passenger.

"Yes, Sir!" Said Mouse, the teams current radio operator, from the front seat. Mouse was an unusually thin man who barely made it above the standards to join the army. He nodded to Jenkins the drive, an extremely large man. The unit had to drop the seat down six inches just so he could fit inside the humvee, permanently making him the driver of this particular vehicle. Jenkins stepped on the gas and proceeded from the small parking lot onto a old worn down road. Many trucks and other humvees began to follow in single file down towards the town.

Conner watched as the small clouds, that rarely formed in this reign, drift across the bright blue sky. He always did this to calm himself before a mission.

"E.T.A. Ten minutes, lock and load." Mouse called out to Conner who upon hearing racked a round in the chamber.

"Keep your eyes open, it appears that the town is on the opposite side of a small valley." Chimed in Sergeant Smith as he looked over a map of the local area. "The road leads straight through some rocky mountains, the valley is about a mile long until it ends actually forming the entrance to the town from this side. Locals made a gate and everything."

Within a short time the convoy reached the so called mountains which in all reality were just hills made of solid rock about forty feet tall.

"Lot of places to hide in here, boss!" said Jenkins as he navigated the twist and turns of the road.

"Indeed, so take it slow and and watch the ridges everyone." Replied Sergeant smith.

Conner watched the top of the rocky hills; however, everything was quiet and desolate. He decided to try another approach and blinked his eyes, this activated his infrared vision. He quickly switched back as all of the rocks began to glow brightly from absorbing the suns heat all day. The sound of the large five ton trucks and humvees drowned out his super-hearing. He was going in blind on this one, just as all his fellow soldiers did. That's what made him enjoy this job, he was the same as the humans that he worked with.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the planet, at the young justice base in Mount Justice. Nightwing, Megan, and Kaldur awaited the arrival of their newest comrade. Being late into the night, the other members of the team either had gone home or gone to sleep.

The intercom echoed through the enormous main room of the facility. "02-Batman, 13-Black Canary, 16-Red Tornado, B29-Raven." The three leaguers walked out of the zeta-tube in silence, following them was a small figure concealed in a dark blue cloak.

Batman broke the silence, "Team, I would like to introduce you to the newest recruit, Raven." Two arms exited the cloak revealing a small female body hugged tightly buy a black leotard. The hands grasped the edges of the cloaks hood and drew it back letting it fall to her shoulders, uncovering her dark purple hair that just fell above shoulder length. She had red chakra stone on her forehead at the center of the part in her hair, her eyes shown in the rooms lighting gleaming the same color as her hair. She scanned the three heroes in front of her.

"Welcome! It is a pleasure to meet you." Said Megan as she floated over to the Raven with her arm extended.

"The pleasure is mine," Raven responded in an emotionless tone, as she looked down to the hand presented to her. "No offense but I don't like physical contact."

"Oh...I'm sorry." Megan said with a slight stutter.

"It is quite understandable." Said Kaldur as he stepped forward to introduce himself.

"Nightwing, may I have a word with you?" Batman said gesturing towards the other end of the room.

"Not a problem." He responded as he followed his old mentor to the other end of the room.

The others watched as the teams leader followed Batman. "Now you must be very tired," Kaldur said bringing the attention of the group back to him. "How about we show you to your room?"

"That would be lovely." Said Raven.

"Now if you need anything don't be afraid to ask." Said Black Canary as she walked up behind Raven. "If the team can't help you or just want to talk you have my number, also don't forget that Red Tornado also lives in the base."

"Understood, and thank you for your concern." Replied Raven as she turned to follow Kaldur and Megan. As they were exiting she looked over to the edge of the room where Batman and Nightwing were still talking. She strained her ears but was unable to make out what the two were saying.

"That's her father!?" Nightwing said in a quiet, yet shocked tone.

"Yes, and she has inherited some of his immense power. She cannot control it and that makes her an extreme danger; however, she has never shown any sign in following her fathers foot steps. She needs friends and positive influence around her and I figure if anyone can help her it is you and your team."

"I understand, even with the danger she holds, she will be a valuable member of this team."

"Now get some sleep, I have a small mission for some of the team including her, tomorrow. It will be a great chance for you to see what she has to offer and for her to get her feet wet, so to speak." With that said, Batman turned and exited via zeta-tube with Black Canary. Red Tornado glanced at Nightwing who in return gave a nod and made his way towards his room.

"Hmm." Red Tornado thought to himself as he flew up to his room in the roof of the cave.


	2. Army of One

Conner scanned the ridge line as his humvee traveled through the twists and turns of the narrow valley. The entire valley was void of life, nothing within his eye sight moved. If it wasn't for the poorly paved road that ran through the floor of the valley, one would have thought that any form of life had never set foot there.

As they rounded another corner he noticed a small wall about a quarter mile down the road. With his super vision he was able to see it as though he was up close to it, the wall was built out of what appeared to be left over scrap metal that had long since began to rust. In the center of the wall was two large doors that had been locked with a comically large pad lock.

"Sergeant, I see the gate you mentioned earlier up ahead." Conner called down. "It appears to be locked but unguarded."

"We'll deal with the lock when we get there, until then keep your eyes out. This is the perfect set up for an ambush." Not a second after the words left the sergeant's mouth did Conner notice a man duck behind one of the rocks on top of the ridge.

"Contact one o'clo..." Conner yelled, but was cut off by a large explosion that erupted from underneath the humvee, causing his ears to begin to ring. The vehicle was lifted into the air by the force of the explosion, time seemed to slow down as the humvee flew across the valley floor. Conner felt his legs heating up inside the cab, he looked down to see the inside of the humvee was an inferno. The fire engulfed his torso and everything else in the cab including his fellow soldiers.

The humvee began to roll to the left in mid-air before landing on its side. As it slide across the ground it struck a rock at the edge of the road. Conner's safety belt, which was already weakened by the fire, snapped sending him flying out the top of the humvee. He hit the ground but inertia kept him rolling towards the opposite wall that the vehicle had crashed into. Sliding back first into the rock wall, he quickly sat up just in time for to miss the rear of the humvee smashing right where his head was.

The vehicle finally had halted, but before he was able to check on the other men a flash of light caught Conner's eye. He turned to see dozens of men lining the top of both sides of the valley, each with a RPG in his hand. They all began to fire upon the remaining trucks and humvees that were reacting to the IED that took out Conners vehicle.

Conner watched in horror as the rest of the convoy was bombarded with the rocket propelled grenades. He raised his arm in front of his eyes, protecting them from the flaming shrapnel and asphalt chunks that began to pelt the surrounding area. Dropping his arm all he could see was an ocean of fire consuming the crumpled remains of the devastated vehicles. The bodies of his brothers and sisters scattered the valley floor as the flames nipped at their corpses. His gaze switched from the nightmare before him to the top of the rocks, the men that ambushed them were still on the ridge admiring their handy work. Anger quickly began to build up inside him as he stared at those men who began to celebrate and cheer.

Conner started to stand when he remembered his team was still in the turned over humvee. He quickly scrambled to the top of the humvee, looking in from the gunners turret where his fears were confirmed. His team had not survived the explosion.

He quickly began to pull the four burnt corpses of his team out of the humvee. The entire convoy had been wiped out, but Conner was still alive and he knew he still had a job to do. Rage consumed his mind but his training, both from his time as a hero and time as a soldier, allowed him to stay level headed. The last thing he needed to do was go berserk, but what he did need was a plan and a weapon. While removing the bodies from the humvee he noticed that their M-16's, that had been stored in the cab, were destroyed in the fire.

"Perfect!" he thought as he reached up grabbing the first object his hand came across to pull himself up. The object he grabbed began to move when he applied the pressure to lift himself, looking up he realize he had grabbed the handle of the .50 cal. His eyes opened wide as he looked over the large machine gun, it was still intact and fully operational. He only had one box of ammo but two hundred rounds should be plenty enough for these guys.

With his left hand he grabbed the mounting bracket of the weapon, bracing the vehicle with his right hand he pulled gun off the top of the humvee. The mounting bracket tore as if it were made of paper. Holding his new found weapon Conner grabbed the inside of the gunners turret, taking in a deep breath he leaped into the air bringing the destroyed vehicle with him.

As the ambush team celebrated their victory, by throwing their discharged RPG's in the air, their leader pulled out his radio and proceeded to send in his report.

"Mission accomplished! The American soldiers haven been taken care of, that should by us a couple hours before their rein-force-ments..." He paused mid sentence as he became encased in a shadow, he gazed up to see what was blocking the sun. He dropped prone and began to roll forward, narrowly being missed by a destroyed humvee crashing down. It crushed the men that had been standing next to him and began to roll over on several others.

The leader was about to yell into the radio when the other soldiers on the opposite ridge began to explode one by one into a bloody mist. He turned his gaze towards the direction he heard the gun shots coming from, the same direction as the humvee, up. Plummeting towards the earth was a soldier holding a .50 cal machine gun. "Kill him!" The leader screamed, pointing at Conner. The remaining men from the ambush team pulled out various guns from their loose clothing and began to return fire. Their numbers kept dwindling with each passing second.

Bullets ricocheted of Conners body as he free fell towards the rocky hills below. Taking precise shots with the large weapons single fire feature, he picked off the remaining guys on the far ridge. Making a small crater upon landing, he switched to full auto and began to hip fire at the eight remaining men. The one with a radio quickly jumped behind the blood stained humvee to take cover.

"Change of plans," he said into the radio. "One of the soldiers in the group we just took down is a super! My men and me will hold him off as long as possible so hurry up and finish the mission and get out of here."

"Thank you, brother." Responded a voice over the radio. "Your sacrifices shall not be in vain, praise the light." With that the leader reached into his pocket pulling out a small case, he opened it to reveal a large syringe with a bright orange liquid inside. Grabbing the syringe he took a deep breath before jamming the needle into his arm, with the vial drained he left his cover as the last of his men was cut down.

"You are too late you foolish soldier!" He called out to Conner, who ignored his words and began to fire at him. The first round sank into the mans stomach causing him to cough up blood; however, the second round bounced off back towards Conner. The following few rounds did the same. Conner halted his fire, watching the man intently.

The man let out a yell as his muscles began to expand rapidly, tearing his skin apart revealing raw flesh. The sound of his bones popping in and out of place could be heard from a distance. He was no longer a human, it stood there crouched over, hands covering it's face as the last of it's frame set in place. It looked up at Conner with glowing orange eyes.

Conner quickly spun the gun around grabbing the end of the barrel, but he was too slow. The newly formed creature was fast, it had already closed the gap between them, and released a barrage of punches to Conners torso. Conner flew back from the force, tumbling has he hit the ground. Sliding to a hault he quickly recovered and began to charge towards the monster, holding the large weapon like a baseball bat over his right shoulder. The creature lunged towards Conner with it's arm cocked back for a massive punch. Conner's weapon gave him the advantage of reach, allowing him to make contact first, the guns receiver smashed into the left side of the monsters jaw. Stunned, the monsters punch was thrown off missing Conner by a mere inch. It began to stumble to the right, but Conner wasn't going to give it a second to recover. He brought the improvise club back across the other side of the creatures face, then once more across the left. In a swift motion he brought gun over his head, then quickly slammed it down on the monster's.

The monster's legs gave out from underneath it as the receiver made contact with the top of it's skull. It's chin smashed into the ground with enough force to crack the rock they stood on, the receiver shattered upon impact sending parts flying every which way. Conner glared at the monster laying prone before him as he discarded the remaining barrel to the side, the creature began to stir. It pressed it's hands to the ground lifting itself til it stood weakly in front of him. It raise it's hand into a fist, pulling it back to through a punch.

"Why don't you just hurry up," Conner yelled as he rushed the faltered creature, his fist making contact with the monsters chin sending it flying into the air with a powerful uppercut. He quickly jumped into the air himself passing the creature on his way up. He slowed himself and turned to watch the creature quickly approach him. He cocked his arm back, waiting for the monster to come into his range. "And die!" He finished as he swung with all his might.

A cracking noise was heard as Conner's fist made contact with the side of the creatures head. It flew towards the earth at a tremendous speed, crashing down in a large explosion of dust. Shortly after, Conner landed. He walked towards the crater that had formed from the impact, the creature laid unconscious in the center. Conner walked forward and placed his boot on the creature's head, slowly he raised his leg getting ready to stomp the monster out of existence when a familiar noise erupted behind him.

He turned to see three helicopters taking off from the town his unit was sent to check out. His eyes zoomed in trying to pick out any defining marks on the aircraft's, no such luck. He prepared to jump towards them, when a bright light behind him caused him to turn around and look.

The muscles between the remaining bits of skin on the creature was glowing a bright orange and its flesh began to bulge. With a thunderous crack the monster erupted in a fiery explosion sending Conner flying down into the small valley. He crashed into the apposing rock face, embedding him into the stone wall. Boulders from the top of the ridge broke lose, tumbling down on top of him, burying him alive. He struggle for a few minutes before he was finally able to break free from his small tomb. Jumping to the top of the ridge he searched for the helicopters from before, they were merely specks in the distance. He could hardly make them out with his super vision, they were too far for him to catch up now.

He sighed as he jumped back down to the valley floor, and began searching the vehicles for a surviving radio. His prayers were answered as he stumbled across one in a disabled humvee. With reinforcements on the way he set to work picking up the bodies of his fallen comrades.

Author's note: Thanks for reading everyone, makes a dude feel good knowing someone out there enjoys reading the crap I write. Anyway as you can tell this is a Conner only chapter, the next will be all about Raven's first mission with the Young Justice team. I'll be bringing in some classic villains for it. Please comment and criticize, it all helps. This is my first time writing...ever. I have failed more english classes than I'd like to admit I've taken, so I feel like every sentence I write is wrong. I'm sorry it took so long for the second chapter, I will try to be faster with the next. No promises tho.


	3. First Mission

A/N: All conversations held via psychic link shall be written in italic. That'll be all.

"Hello?" Raven called out as she wondered the halls of what appeared to her as a large church, holy symbols of multiple religions lined the walls of every corridor she passed. Blood flowed like a river down the hallways, hand prints staining the walls. Raven hovered several feet above the ground to avoid getting covered in the crimson fluid. A deep laughter echoed out through out the building, drawing her towards the center.

She entered the nave of the church, the source of the bloody river. At the end of the room, sitting upon the chancel on a throne made of blood soaked skulls, was her father. The great demon Trigon in his whole terrible fury, his four glowing, red eyes locked on to his teenage daughter. "I have been waiting for you daughter." He said with a sinister grin.

"No!" Raven screamed as she turned to escape back the way she had came, only to find a solid wall where the doorway had been. She turned back around scanning the room for any means of an exit with none to be found. All the doors and windows in the room had vanished, leaving her trapped with the last creature she ever wanted to see.

"There is no escape my child," He said slouching down in his bony throne. "Now settle down and listen to your father."

"You're not my father!" Raven called out flying high into the center of the room. "And I will destroy you!" Her eyes turned black and began to glow, orbs of the same tone formed around her hands. The pews of the church were surround in a similar aura as they began to lift off the ground. Before the benches reached a foot off the ground Trigon began to laugh.

"You think that will stop me?" He was laughing hysterically by now. "Lets just get rid of those powers before you hurt yourself, shall we?" With a wave of his hand, the orbs around Raven's hands disappeared along with the black in her eyes. The pews fell back into the bloody lake, and she began to follow. Crashing into the red plasma she sank a foot until she hit the wooden floor. As she tried to stand the blood seemed to wrap itself around her arms and waist, pulling her in deeper. She screamed as she was drug down.

"Don't worry, you wont die. Yet!" Trigon announced walking atop the blood towards her. "You're far to important to kill just yet, I need you to get out of my imprisonment. Well you and one other."

He stood just in front of her staring down at her. Raven tried to scream once more but a tentacle of blood wrapped around her mouth, silencing her. They kept dragging her deeper and deeper til the only thing above the surface was her head, but that wouldn't last long. As her head began to submerge she noticed a figure standing behind the fearful demon. A dark silhouette of a tall muscular figure with his back turned towards her. She fought to keep her face above the surface but the crimson fluid quickly encased her face, the silhouette burning into her mind.

Raven shot up in her bed, her fingers digging deep into the fabric. She dripped with sweat, soaked from head to toe, along with her sheets. An alarm went off causing her to jump, she defensibly turned and formed a black sphere around her wrist ready to attack. A sigh escaped her lips upon the realization that the noise was coming from her alarm clock which flashed '5:45 am'. Her body was shaking as she reached over to turn it off, she sat up against the wall her bed was pressed against wrapping her arms around herself.

"Was it all a dream?" She asked herself, it certainly felt real. She shook her head as she hopped out of bed. 'She didn't have time to be scared,' she thought to herself as she walked across the room to her wardrobe, flicking the light switch on her way. Last night had been a long night but before she went to sleep, she had managed to unpack her small suitcase into the closet and dresser that occupied the barren room. The walls, celling, and floor were a bright white, and the little furniture that it did contain were just as bland.

Opening her closet she pulled out one of the five black, legless leotards that she owned, and her blue cloak. The cloak had been worn down from excessive use, a hole caught her eye on her favorite piece of clothing.

"Great!" She exclaimed as she stuck her finger through the hole. "Not another patch to fix, I hate sowing." Grumbling she went to her dresser and pulled out a fresh pair of underwear, and a towel from the drawer above that one. Lastly she grabbed her hygiene kit off the top of the dresser. As she made it to the door she paused for a moment, remembering the dream that she had just woken up from. She had always known that she was the key to her fathers escape, but who was this other individual in her dream?

The door slide open when she pressed the button, stepping through she looked up at the door across the hall from her room. Last night she had been too tired to notice but now her eyes laid upon Superman's signature 'S' shield painted on the door; however, someone had come along painted 'Super Jerk' using the shield as the s in super.

'Mount Justice was the original base for the Justice League,' she thought to herself, 'maybe that use to be Superman's old room. But why would anyone draw graffiti on it like that?' She continued thinking about it as she made her way to the females locker room.

Mist emanated from the showers into the locker section of the room, indicating that one or more of the teams female members were already awake. Raven placed her clothing on one of the benches that occupied the room and stripped down. She grabbed her bottles of shampoo and conditioner as well as her body wash. 'Time to meet some of the team.' She thought as she entered the shower.

Upon entering the shower, Raven immediately noticed two figures slightly shrouded in the mist. She was caught off guard and gasped as she witnessed one of the girls, a shorter red-headed girl, pinning a taller blond girl to the tiled wall, capturing her in a passionate kiss. In Raven's shock she dropped one of the bottles she had been carrying, it crashed into the floor startling the two girls. The one doing the pinning jumped away and both girls entered a fighting stance, staring down the still shocked Raven.

"I apologize," Raven said in monotone voice, while raising her hands with a bottle in each. "I didn't mean to intrude. My name is Raven, I'm the newest member of the team."

"It's all right." Said the red head as she slowly eased out of her fighting stance. "I heard we were getting a new recruit sometime in the middle of the night. You can call me Batgirl, and this is Wonder Girl." She gestured to the blond. Wonder Girl had her hands clenched together just in front of he mouth, her cheeks becoming a deeper shade of red with each passing second.

"Could you please not mention what you just saw to anyone else, please?" Wonder Girl blurted out, tears forming at the edges of her eyes. "We don't want any of the others to know about us!" She reached down grabbing Batgirl's hand, entangling their fingers together.

"What you do on your own time is no matter of mine." Raven said calmly, reaching down to pick up the bottle she had dropped. Looking up she saw a worried expression still on the girls face, while a glare was being shot at her by the other. She sighed and produced a light smile, "Don't worry your secret is safe with me." Wonder Girl began to jump in glee.

"Thank you, it means a lot." Batgirl said letting go of her partner's hand and folding her arms.

"It's nothing, but if you want it to be a secret then you two should be more careful." Raven commented as she passed the two girls to get to an empty shower head.

"We are!" Batgirl replied as her and Wonder Girl re-entered the streams of water to wash themselves. "The other girls usually aren't up for another ten minutes, and to be honest they are rather loud. It makes it a great indicator to stop, but you are dead silent. I didn't hear a thing."

"I'll take that as a compliment from the student of Batman." Raven said as she began to wash her hair.

Batgirl chuckled, "Well I was a bit distracted."

"May I ask you girls a question?" asked Raven.

"You just did." Laughed Wonder Girl rinsing her hair. Batgirl looked at her sternly. "I'm kidding, ask away."

"The room across from mine has Superman's symbol on it, but someone has drawn some graffiti on it. Do you have any idea why?" The two girls exchange a grimace look before turning back to the pale skinned girl.

"Well you see," Batgirl started but was cut off by Megan burst through the locker room doors.

"Morning girls." Megan called as she flew straight into the showers, stopping at an empty head three spaces away from Raven. "How'd you sleep last night, Raven? Was the room alright?"

"It was fine," Raven replied in her usual tone.

"That's good to hear, if you need anything just ask." Megan said, turning to put her head under the water that she had left cold.

"I will." Raven said as she faced back to Batgirl. "Continue."

Batgirl glanced at Megan who still had her head submerged under the running water. Directing her attention back to Raven she mouthed, 'We'll talk later.' Raven nodded and continued to shower in silence.

As the girls dried off and changed into there hero outfits, Nightwing came over the bases intercom.

"I need the following team members to the debriefing room ASAP. Batgirl, Miss Martian, Kid Flash, Robin, and Raven. That is all."

As the three female heroes entered the briefing room, they were greeted by a young kid flash, formally known as impulse, as he dashed past them at an extreme speed. He circled the room once more then stopped in front of the trio.

"Morning ladies, how are you this fine day?" He asked with slight bow. Before any of them could answer he notice Raven hidden slightly behind the other two heroes. In a split second he moved behind them so he was face to face with her. "You must be Raven. It is a pleasure to meet the infamous daughter of the great..." Before he could finish his sentence Nightwing had crept up behind him, placing his hand over the young man's mouth to silence him. Raven was shocked, how did this person know about her heritage?

"Sorry about that." Nightwing smiled. "He's our speed talker from the future. Please come over to the monitor and will debrief your first mission as part of this team." He gestured towards a large holographic monitor at the other end of the room. Next to the monitor stood Batman and the current Robin. The girls made their way over to the giant screen as Nightwing leaned down and whispered something into the young speedster's ear.

"Let's get this briefing underway." Batman announced to the group. A picture of an island appeared on the screen. "As most of you know this is Santa Prisca, a small island in the Caribbean. This island is the primary source of Venom, a very power Neo-steroid created and used by the supervillian Bane. A while back the Cult of the Kobra took control of the island, and began to produce the more powerful and permanent Kobra-Venom, Bane was captured and the factory was later destroy. Several years ago Bane had rebuilt his factory and began to produce his signature Venom again; however, there has been rumor that he has made a new stronger Venom. More powerful than even the Kobra-Venom."

"And that is where we come in." Nightwing said stepping up to stand next to his former teacher. We are to infiltrate the factory silently," He focused his gaze at kid flash, "and investigate."

"Yea, yea." Kid Flash said holding his hands up defensively. "Stealth, quiet, sneaky. Got it."

Nightwing just sighed, "Alright, we will be divided into two groups. Alpha team will consist of Miss Martian, Kid Flash and myself our objective is to search the factory and try to obtain a sample of the Hyper-Venom. Leaving Batgirl, Raven, and Robin on Bravo team, Robin you will be taking charge of your group. Your groups objective is to search their archives and files finding anything to do with the drug. Now grab what you need and meet back at the bio-ship, we leave in twenty minutes." The group began to exit.

"Raven can we have a word with you?" Batman summoned the young girl over to Nightwing and him.

"Sure, is there a problem?" She questioned as she approached the two dark figures.

"No, no problem." Nightwing quickly interjected. "We just want to be honest with you. I've seen teams fall apart just because of a small secret or lie."

"What do you mean?"

Nightwing rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "We, well Batman and me, know that your the daughter of Trigon." Raven's eyes widened. "Now before you say anything, I just want you to know that this changes nothing. We accept you with open arms, no matter what. We have had others with backgrounds such as yours, and they have and are valuable members of the team. Your heritage does not make you who you are." Raven stared at the ground in an awkward silence. "Raven?"

"Thank you." She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Thank you, that means so much. Now if you will excuse me I'd like to go get ready." With that she ran off towards her room.

"Well that went better than..." Batman said but before he could finish his sentence a black aura formed around a loose rock on the wall, flinging it across the room narrowly missing them. "Expected." He finished.

"Her powers run off her," Nightwing began.

"Emotions." They said in unison.

"I know," Batman said. "Now go get this mission underway."

"Yes sir."

"Are we ready to take off?" Nightwing asked as he stepped aboard the bio-ship.

"She's primed and ready to go." Miss Martian said from the pilot's seat.

"Alright, lets go." He said as he plopped down in his seat. Miss Martian placed her hands on the two glowing orbs that rested on either side of the pilots seat. The ship lifted into the air and shot out of the bases hanger door. After seven hours, of Kid Flash talking up a storm,the island of Santa Prisca finally came into view.

"Putting the ship into camouflage mode now." The green pilot said.

"Excellent, now remember team. This is a stealth mission, so do everything within your power not to get detected." Nightwing said. "Megan, go ahead and establish the mental link."

"_Mental link established._" Miss Martian thought to the group.

Raven clenched her head as a quick sharp pain entered her head then dissipated as fast as it appeared. "Mental link?" She questioned.

"Don't worry." Mis Martian assured her. "It just transfers our thoughts from one to another. It doesn't look inside your mind or anything like that, it's the lowest form of telepathy."

"I see," Said Raven. "I'm a telepath myself."

"Approaching drop zone alpha." Nightwing called out. The bio-ship flew low to the water, reaching just ten feet from the salty surface.

"Looks like I'm up." Said Kid Flash standing from his seat walking to the center of the cockpit. A hole opened in the center, he stood at the edge and turned around to face the rest of the crew. "_See you ashore_" He thought as he leaned back falling through the hole. He hit the water running, taking off past the ship towards dry land. Arriving on the sandy shore the speedster quickly made his way to one of the anti-air missile launchers that lined the cost. He opened the control panel and began typing at a rapid rate. "_All sensors are down, along with the air control."_

_"Excellent work, now make your way to the factory, and stay out of sight."_

_"Roger." _With that he took off into the jungle that covered the island.

"_We are at drop zone bravo_." Miss Martian said, opening the floor. She had parked the bio-ship directly above the factory, hovering about five feet above the roof.

"_Collect as much information as you can, and rondevu back here in one hour."_ Nightwing ordered. Miss Martian and him exited out the bottom of the ship.

_"Is it wise to be this close to the enemies facility?" _Raven asked.

"_Not to worry, in camouflage mode the ship is difficult to see when it is moving. When it is stationary it becomes even harder, almost invisible but not quite."_ Responded Robin.

"_Come on you two lets go!"_ Batgirl said jumping down the hole.

The three landed silently on the roof, their senior team members no where in sight. Batgirl scurried over to one of the air vents that covered the top of the factory. With a batarang she pried the grate off, Robin followed as she jumped down the vent and began to crawl into the building. Raven exhaled, her body became ingulfed in a black aura that quickly formed into the shape of a bird. She flew into the vent after her comrades.

Raven reformed into her human self next to Batgirl and Robin, who stared at her for a second before returning back to their work. Robin ran a wire with a small camera down into a room, he watched the screen on his arm as he directed which way the camera faced. He retracked it rapidly and signaled to Batgirl, she lifted the grate up and he dropped down with her quickly on his tail. Raven followed her two team mates into the room to see that they had already knocked two guards unconscious in front of the security monitors that lined the wall of the room.

"_Batgirl, you search the filing cabinets and I'll search their data base." _Robin psychically order. _ "Raven there are two entrances into this room, can you psychically monitor them both?"_

_"Yes, I can." _She responded. She lifted her legs up and crossed them, hovering several feet off the ground. Closing her eyes she silently began chanting. A small, psychic eye opened at the bottom of the doors, staring down an empty hallway. "_Clear both ways, I'll alert you two if anything changes."_

Thirty minutes passed in silence as Robin hacked the terminal and Batgirl rummaged through the paper files that filled the cabinets. "_Found it!"_ Robin called out in his head. "_Downloading files now." _He jammed a cord from his wrist computer into the large security terminal.

"_Hurry!" _Raven said suddenly. _"Two guards just entered the halls and they are coming this way."_

_"Which door?"_ Batgirl said closing the filing cabinet.

"_South."_

_"Don't worry, I'll take care of it."_ Batgirl said, pulling out a smoke bomb and two batarangs. She walked up to the side of the door waiting for the moment to strike.

"_They're about to open it." _Warned Raven. "_Wait a third guard has appeared and is talking to them."_

_"Seventy percent done." _Robin updated them.

"_Shit!" _Raven opened her eyes and faced the north door. _"Bane is coming."_

_"Almost done." _

Raven hovered over to the door and quickly locked the small latch. The handle began to jiggle.

"¡Abrir esta puerta!" Bane called out.

_"Got it! Get out quick." _Robin order. The three young heroes made a break for the open vent. Batgirl sat the grate back were it came from as the door flew across the room smashing into the opposite wall, bringing the two men back to conciseness. Bane began to cuss the two men out, in a combination of both Spanish and english, for falling asleep on duty.

_"Mission accomplished, now lets get back to the bio-ship."_ Robin said. They exited the vents back onto the roof, heading underneath the ship, the hole reopened. They climbed back aboard the ship to find Alpha team waiting for them. Nightwing sat in his chair balancing a vile of orange liquid on his finger.

"What took you guys so long?" He said jokingly. The three junior heroes ignored him taking their seats. "Take us home Miss M. It's rare that one of our missions go off without a hitch, we should celebrate."

"That sounds lovely." She responded taking control of the ship, with a flick of her wrist the bio-ship took off towards home.

The sun was low in the sky as the team docked into the bases hanger. As soon as they were off the ship it morphed into it's sleep mode, shaped like a giant egg.

"Have a good long rest, girl." Megan said petting the side of her ship. "Anyway how about we go relax in the living room. I'm sure the rest of the team would love to meet you Raven."

"That's an excellent idea." Said Nightwing laying his hand on Raven's shoulder. "I'll catch up with you guys in a few, I have to go report our findings to Batman."

"I'll go with you." Said Robin. The two exited towards the briefing room.

"Well shall we get to the living room?" Megan said as she morphed her uniform into a pair of civilian cloths, consisting of pink skirt with a matching top.

"Race you there!" Kid Flash called out then bolted away.

"Should have kept the name, Impulse." Batgirl said sarcastically. "Think I'm going to go change myself, see you in a minute."

"Well lets go." Megan said. The two girls walked in awkward silence till Megan finally broke the ice. "So is Raven your real name or is it just your hero name?"

"It's just a hero name but I prefer to be called by it." Raven said in her monotone. Silence began to fill the air once more.

"So um how old are you? I'm fifty-five earth years, but I'm only eighteen by martian years."

"I'm eighteen years old." She responded in the same voice.

"Oh, what about your favorite color?"

"Blue."

Megan continued to quiz Raven all the way to the living room. Upon entering they found that all the members of the team were gathered their, except for the three former sidekicks of the Batman.

"Evening everyone." Megan said as she walked in. No one responded, their eyes were glued to the large television that covered the far wall. "What's wrong." Megan grabbed the shoulder of Beast Boy, her adopted brother.

"Look, sis." He responded, fear could heard in his voice. Megan looked at the screen and gasped covering her mouth, joining the group in their shock.

Raven brought her attention to a news report, that was half over. It shown footage from a helicopter hovering over several destroyed military vehicles in a rocky valley. A spot light shined down upon a lone soldier who gazed up his rescuers, while dozens of dead bodies in burnt U.S. uniforms were laid out behind him. A news casters voice was playing over the footage. "...Early yesterday afternoon, a small military convoy was ambushed by a group of terrorist leaving a young private by the name of Conner Kent as the only survivor. The convoy had been sent to investigate a small village; however, they were attacked before even arriving to their destination. The rescue squad investigated the village with the PFC Kent finding all the inhabitants had been slaughtered days before. Medical personal have been dispatched to take care of all the bodies and Conner is being shipped back to the states." The news channel switched topics and the caster began to talk about the other stories of the day.

Raven glanced at the other members of her team. Shock of what they had just saw still gripped them firmly, tears began to run down several of their faces. Raven slowly crept away, she didn't know what to do in this situation.

'The others just need some space to process what they just saw, whatever they just saw.' She thought. 'I wonder who that soldier is? They obviously know him.' She went to her room and laid on her bed, tired from the mission she had just returned from she quickly feel to sleep.

A/N: Hey everyone thanks for reading the third chapter of my story. Sorry about the ending on this chapter but eight pages fried what little brains I have. Please review, writing this is really fun and hearing from readers make it so much more worth the while. Also I'm looking for some more couple ideas for the team and the league, send me a private message with your couple idea and if I like it and it works in my story I'll add it in. Til next time!


End file.
